


Kadam & Blainofsky - Ew!

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: These videos pretty much explain how I feel every time I look at Blaine/Dave or Kurt/Adam together. Not that I have a problem with Dave or Adam, they just don't belong with Blaine or Kurt. And that is how Sue C's it <-- But no, like... really. PURE CANON!





	1. Blainofsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is disgusted by Blainofsky.


	2. Kadam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is disgusted by Kadam.


End file.
